tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebecca Anderson
"the first cut is the deepest when i try to love again" - sheryl crow Rebecca Anderson is the youngest child of Mr. Anderson and his wife, Pam. She is also the younger sister of Cooper Anderson and Blaine Anderson Early Life Growing up in an arts-filled household, Rebecca Anderson is no stranger to the fast-paced, competitive nature of performance. Her older brother, Cooper, was a theatre nerd. He was always finding some way to shine bright and make sure that he got the lead role every single time. Blaine was the singer (and also a theatre nerd). He had the prettiest voice when he was younger and as he grew, his voice matured and became even more magical as he found ways to tell stories through song. But Rebecca, she wasn’t quite sure where she fit in. She wasn’t as talented as Cooper or Blaine, she was just Becks. Her parents enrolled her in dance and music lessons growing up, but found that she was more apt towards dance and the piano through everything, which would help her out later in life. Rebecca sat on the sidelines through rehearsals, and sat first row at performances. She knew how proud her parents were about their achieving sons and really all Rebecca had was excelling at school (even when she didn’t try, she ended up doing well). She auditioned for plays and choirs and just ended up getting smaller parts. Frustrated, Rebecca finally tried out for the junior dance team in her middle school. It was sponsored by the dance team at the high school. This is where her background in dance came into play, she was able to get a spot on the team, just as a spotter. But finally, she was something. Granted, her brothers performances seemed to come before hers at times, and she having to have friends bring her to games. Rebecca was on her way to the dance team in her high school, when the worst thing happened. Blaine needed to transfer schools. She seemed to know about his sexuality for a while, going off of intuition and just paying close attention, but the kids at his school wasn’t receptive. He was transferred to Dalton Academy and to be closer to him, she enrolled in Crawford Country Day. Making that change was not easy for her, and Rebecca found her grades dropping fast. Her parents thought it was wise to put her in therapy. Being diagnosed with anxiety and depression was fitting. She hated going to school, not really fitting in as she did with her friends back at her old school, and she missed her old school. Having Blaine be apart of the Warblers in some roundabout way helped Savannah. She liked sitting in on rehearsals when she was waiting for her parents to come pick her up. She ended up dancing with the guys at times, learning their choreography alongside Blaine. It was those moments that she realized that Blaine was her rock, even if he didn’t want to be. She looked up to him, and how strong he became after what happened. But, she wasn’t a Warbler. She couldn’t be a Warbler, so she continued to sit on the sidelines as Blaine shined. There was always that barrier that she knew she couldn’t break.